When You Know Everything
by stargaza
Summary: If the Doctor landed outside of your house, and you had information that could save his life, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Brand new story, don't know why, I just felt the need to write a Doctor Who fanfiction! I don't own DW (though I wish I did), and with that done, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a regular day, but then again, don't all stories start on calm, peaceful, regular days?

Allow me to explain.

My name is Alice Thorne. There is nothing special about me. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing unusual. Until I met the Doctor.

I've been a whovian since 7th grade. Now of course, in my early 20's, I've never quite given up my obsession. Guess that explains my excitement when I heard that all too familiar noise. The noise of the engines.

It was a Saturday. I had nothing to do all day. So naturally, I browsed Netflix and re-watched (for the 4th time) all of my favorite Doctor Who episodes. I obviously wasn't going anywhere, so I was still in my pajamas. That's when it started. _Oh come on, not right now! _I mean, I was obviously ecstatic, but I didn't want to meet the Doctor in my PJ's!

As I threw on my favorite T-shirt and jeans, I mentally prepared myself to accept that it was all a dream. _I'm going to wake up, and it's going to be a normal day._ I sighed knowing even the best dreams never last forever. I stopped at the door, inhaled deeply, and stepped into the light.

000000000

Meanwhile, in the tardis….

"NO, NO, NO!" I found myself screaming. I'm the Doctor! Why can't I fix this? I was being hurtled into another dimension and I couldn't even stop my own tardis. "Why are you doing this?" I softly whispered to the console. "WHY?"

The tardis hummed uncomfortably. I nodded. I understood. It wasn't her choice.

As the tardis bumped to a stop, I breathed deeply and turned to the door, bracing myself for what lay on the other side.

000000000

I shielded my eyes from the bright light of the sun. _Come on! It's got to be here somewhere! _As I ran to the side of my house I saw it.

The tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As always please don't forget to review. I'm new and I would love to hear feedback! Also, don't own Doctor Who (sad face). But hey, if I did, I wouldn't be on here. Without further ado, Chapter Two. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

I shivered in the cold November air. _This dream is starting to feel more and more… real. _As I approached the tardis, the door swung open.

Standing there, coughing and gagging, was the 9th Doctor.

I kind of just stood there for a while, as he walked out. He started surveying the area until his eyes landed on me.

"Um…. Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" He asked in his British accent.

And I chose that moment to faint.

000000

(Doctor P.O.V)

He rushed up and caught the woman just as she fell. She looked to be in her early 20's, a brunette with green eyes and pale skin. He gently set her down on the grass and looked around. _Hmm… early 20__th__…no 21__st__ century. _He sniffed the air. _Florida. Humid. Small town. 30 minutes from Disney World. I love the USA. _He smiled at the thought and glanced back down at the girl. _Probably should get her inside._

Slowly, so he didn't hurt her, he dragged/ carried her inside the house he landed next to and into the living room. Gently placing her on a couch, he assessed his surroundings. he could tell by the untidiness that she probably lived alone. He found her coat on the edge of a chair and plucked out her ID. It read: _Alice Thorne Date of Birth: 8/07/91 Place of birth: Orlando, Florida._

He searched through the coat and found a business card reading: _Alice Thorne Photography: Special Occasions, Weddings, and Personal Classes _

He smiled at that. He'd always loved visual arts. As he wandered to the kitchen, he grabbed a banana and evaluated the situation.

He was in a stranger's home in an alternate universe with no idea how and why he was brought here. Also, the stranger in question was passed out on the couch because he asked her a question. He chewed, thinking when he heard the girl stirring. Tossing the banana peel into the sink, he darted into the room to see a very startled looking Alice.

000000


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Blah, blah, blah, you know what goes here. Review, I don't own DW, and enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Everything was dark. _Am I finally waking up?_ I opened my eyes and sat up groggily to see the Doctor dash into the room.

"U-um… "I stuttered. "You got a little…." I trailed away and pointed to my lip. The Doctor quickly wiped away the smeared remnant of a banana and sat down in a chair opposite of me.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor"

He extended his hand, but I didn't take it. "Yea, I know that," I answered with some difficulty. "Question is, how did you get here and how is this not a dream."

He quickly retracted his hand and answered, "How do you know who I am?"

"Ummmmmmm….."

"I said," He stood up and advanced towards me. "How do you know who I am?" He practically growled.

I stood up and said, "How did you get here?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I know"

He sighed and said, "I don't know, the tardis brought me here. Now, I answered your question, answer mine. How. Do. You. Know. Me."

"Um…w-well I…." I stuttered. "There's no good way of telling you this…."

"Tell me." He looked me into the eyes and pleaded, "Tell me."

I took a deep breath, and stated, "You'reinaparalleluniversewhereeverythingyoudoande verywhereyougoisinatvshowdoctorwho.

"Slower."

"You're in a parallel universe where everything you do and everywhere you go is in a TV show called Doctor Who."

I paused for a minute and added, "And frankly, I'm a big fan."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Gonna start doing longer chapters….. so yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I watched him nervously as it all sunk in. "So you're saying…" he began.

"Yea."

"I'm in a parallel universe…"

"Yep" I replied, popping the "p"

"Hey! I do that!"

"Keep going."

He looked exasperated, but continued. "And everything I do is in a television show."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"How many people know about me?"

"Hundreds, maybe thousands. You've got a large fan base."

He sat back down and answered dejectedly, "Is that bad?"

"Considering you're here…." I looked him in the eye. "Pretty damn bad."

He ran for the door, saying, "I've got to get to my own universe." I blocked him saying, "Wait! The TV show is already past this point. I technically know your future." He stared me in the eye. "If you're joking…"

"Seriously!" I said frantically. I had a plan. "You could use someone to keep track. You know, make sure everything goes according to plan."

He stared at me suspiciously. "You want to come with me?" Even though he was trying his best to hide it, I could tell he was excited about the idea of having someone there with him.

"Well, you really can't stop me now," I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"So, yeah."

"Right."

We both stared each other for a moment, smiled and ran to the tardis. We entered and I took a breath. The tardis was stunning, even though I already knew what it looked like. A domed ceiling, Y-shaped columns and the bluish-green console. I spun around to the Doctor and said, "Just for your amusement, I'll say it." He looked confused as he said, "Say what?"

I laughed and stated with mock astonishment, "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I thought you already knew that?"

"I did."

"Then why did you say it?"

"You like it when people say it."

He edged his way around the console. "Now you're starting to freak me out." I shrugged and replied, "I don't **have** to be here." I slowly sauntered to the door. Just as I was about to reach it, he said, "Wait."

I turned, a smug smile on my face. "I knew you'd want someone to keep order." He sighed and said, "Never mind that, where and when to first?"

I simply grinned and said, "London, 2005."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Do I even need to?**

Chapter 5

As the Doctor started pulling levers and switching buttons, he asked, "The actor. The actor who plays me, who is he?"

I looked up from my journal and replied, "His name's Christopher Eccleston. He probably doesn't exist in your universe."

"Oh," He said as he continued fiddling with this and that. "What are you doing?"

"Writing down your adventures so I remember what happens when."

"Oh," he said and stared at the monitor on the console. "Can I?"

"Don't even try. If you knew your own future you'd rip a hole in the universe."

"Yes, right," he said returning to the controls. As we hit the rip between mine and his universe, the tardis started shaking. "Hold on!" he called, hitting buttons and flipping levers. I calmly walked over to the stabilizers and turned them on. The shaking subsided. He looked at me, slightly bemused and said, "You're no fun." I looked over my shoulder as I headed out of the room and said, "I don't want bruises."

As I entered the massive wardrobe room of the tardis, I said to her, "Each doctor has a trademark look, so why shouldn't I?" The tardis knew my intentions (and my style) and already picked an outfit for me, when I turned to look at it I gasped and breathed, "It's perfect."

0000000

(Doctor P.O.V.)

She was wrong. He knew she was wrong. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't even exist. Why did he let her come? He was always better off on his own. Yet there was something about her that he needed. Maybe it was the fact that she knew him. The fact that she could help him. The fact that he knew everything he'd been through. He didn't know. All he knew is that he needed to watch Alice Thorne.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice her come in. When he turned around, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a knee length skirt, black and layered, an off-white dress shirt with suspenders and a black tie, a long deep purple trench coat with a lot of pockets, and converse with a galaxy print on them. He couldn't stop staring. She looked….. Well never mind that.

"Alice… you look," He swallowed the word he wanted to say. "Good."

She didn't notice his awkwardness. "Thanks!" She said cheerily. " I thought 'The Doctor has a look, so why shouldn't I have a look?' Right?"

"Yeah… right," He said, preoccupying himself with the controls.

The tardis suddenly jolted to a stop.

"So, what's so special about London, 2005?" He said suspiciously. "You'll see," She replied, grabbing her journal and my hand as she pulled me towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter 6

(Rose Tyler P.O.V)

Every day went by in a blur for Rose, especially today. She got up at 7:30 sharp, ate breakfast and headed to work. She ate lunch with her boyfriend Mickey and worked at her job until 8:00 at night. Just as she was about to leave for home, the security guard handed her a bag to take down to Wilson, her boss. As she got into the elevator, there was a bad feeling in her gut, but this was her job, nothing she could do to change it.

The doors opened with a ding.

Rose stepped out into the darkened hallway and called, "Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money." She pulled on his office door to find it locked. "Wilson? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! Unh, come on!" She turned around to hear a clatter somewhere in the hallway. "Hello?" She said. "Hello, Wilson? It's Rose!" She started making her way down the corridor. "Hello?" She called out again. She was starting to feel anxious.

"Wil-Wilson?" She stammered, fear obvious in her voice. She pushed open the door to one of their storage rooms, pitch black. As she turned on the lights, she saw dozens of mannequins in differing stages of dressed and non-dressed. "Wilson? Wilson!" She pulled at another door when the doors she had come through slammed shut. She ran to them and pulled as hard as she could with no luck. She was locked in. "You're kidding me!" She moaned. She turned around, hearing footsteps.

She wasn't alone. "Is that someone mucking about?" She said, fear rising in her chest. She walked deeper into the room. "Who is it?" She yelled. Unnoticed behind her, a mannequin turned its head. She pivoted to see the mannequin emerging from the shadows. It started to move towards her. "Heh. You got me. Very funny." The mannequin said nothing, still advancing on her. "Right I've got the joke!"

"Whose idea was this?" She said, disbelief in her voice. "Is it Derek's? Is it! Derek, is this you?" More mannequins started to move towards her. Soon they were on every side, moving her closer to the corner. She tripped over a few boxes as she scrambled backwards away from the mannequins. They backed her up to the wall, and with nowhere to run, Rose closed her eyes, defeated.

"Run!"

A man had grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He had a pointy nose, close-cropped hair, and the biggest ears you've ever seen, but now was not the time for stranger evaluation. They were being chased. As they ran down the hallway, Rose looked back at the mannequins. They seemed to be real, but how could that be? He ran towards the elevator she had come down in and the doors opened instantly, revealing a girl around Rose's age, finishing what looked like a bomb. Rose stared in curiosity as the man quickly chose a floor. The mannequin approached, one getting it's arm stuck in the closing doors. The stranger pulled and pulled until the arm pulled away from the mannequin. The elevator doors closed.

"What're you assembling there?" She asked the girl. "Never mind that! Plastic." The man interrupted, tossing the arm to her. Rose replied, "Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they, then – students? Is this a student thing, or what?" The man glanced back at her like she was mad. "Why would they be students?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you said it."

"Why students?" The girl with the device asked.

"'Cause," Rose retorted back, "to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

The man grinned, "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The girl inquired.

"Chief Electrician," Rose answered.

"Wilson's dead," she stated, fiddling with her device.

Rose looked at her in horror while she and the man stepped out of the elevator. "That's not funny! That's sick!" Rose started when the man turned to her and said, "Hold on. Mind your eyes." He pointed a slim device at the elevator button and it exploded in a shower of sparks. Rose backed away and said, "I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" And when they didn't reply said, "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic," The girl said, pressing buttons on the machine. "Living plastic creatures, and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this," She stated holding up the device.

"So," the man started. "We're gonna go upstairs and blow them up," He continued, pushing the door open. "And we might well die in the process. But don't worry about us, no. You go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Don't tell anyone about this 'cause if you do," the girl added, "you'll get them killed." She slammed the door, leaving Rose in the alleyway. She turned away, when the doors opened again. The man said hurriedly, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Alice, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose!" Alice said, glancing at the Doctor. "Run for your life!" He said with a grin on his face as he and Alice ran back inside the building.

She dashed out of the alley, slightly confused about her experience and the two strangers. She tried to cross the road, paranoid that the mannequins could be following her. She nearly got ran over, still clutching the arm. She glanced at the building one more time before rushing to go home.

And then the shop exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Allons-y!**

Chapter 7

(Rose P.O.V)

As Rose stumbled away from the explosion, she kept wondering about the Doctor and Alice. _Who were they? Why did they know so much? Are they ok?_ Although she wasn't quite sure whether or not she cared about their well-being. After all, they blew up her job. She quickly ran away, passing by a blue police box, not that she noticed.

She sat on her couch, watching the police report on the telly. She had the plastic arm on a chair next to her, still not quite sure what to do about it. "I know! It's on the telly!" Rose's mother, Jackie exclaimed to the person on the phone. "It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" She exclaimed as she handed Rose a cup of steaming tea. "Honestly, it's aged her," Rose glared at her mum. "Skin like an old Bible. Walking in now, you'd think I was **her** daughter." Rose sighed. _Any excuse to make herself look younger._

Mickey stormed into the flat saying, "I've been phoning your mobile! You could've been dead! It's on the news and everythin'!" Rose just stared at him solemnly. "I can't believe that your shop went up!" He continued. "I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine." She said as Mickey wrapped his arms around her roughly. "Don't make a fuss." He let go and asked, "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"What was it though? What caused it?"

Rose sighed in exasperation. "I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. Didn't see anything."

Her mom started babbling about some interview. _Typical, Mum trying to make money off of anythin'. Why can't she see there's more going on! _Rose snatched the phone and ended the call. Jackie looked upset. "Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out!" The phone rang again and she left the room, chatting about Rose. Rose sighed and moved around trying to get comfortable. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _Mickey tried to convince her to go to the pub for a drink, but Rose knew he just wanted to watch a match. She waved him off, telling him to dispose of the arm. Rose watched as he played around a bit and returned her attention to the screen.

00000

"That was a close one!" I exclaimed as we ran from the burning building.

"When did you learn to assemble a bomb?" The Doctor asked.

"Last night."

The Doctor sighed. "Well thank goodness. Now all we have to do is find that arm and track it to it's source."

"What did you think of Rose?" I inquired. He stared at me for a moment, then replied, "Ok."

"That's it?" I mocked. "Ok?"

"Why? Should I feel different Miss "I-Know-Everything-About-You-And-Your-Future"?"

I grinned knowingly. "Not yet."

0000000

Meanwhile…

Mickey disposed of the arm in a wastebasket at the side of the road, not knowing the importance of the object he had tossed.

0000000

(Rose P.O.V)

Again, the alarm goes off at 7:30 sharp, but today, Rose had no job to go to. She got up groggily and squinted at the sunlight.

She sat at a table while her mum spouted out different jobs she could take, but Rose wasn't listening. She was thinking of the two strangers, the Doctor and Alice. _What was there role in this? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the cat flap rustle. "Mum," She called. "You're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays!"

As Rose bent down to examine the flap, her mom replied angrily, "I did it weeks back!"

Rose was starting to get a bad feeling when she saw that the nails previously on the cat flap were scattered on the floor. The flap rustled again, startling her. As Rose bent down and pushed the flap forward, she saw a face she thought she would never see again.

The Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed! Anywho, on with the story! **

Chapter 8

As the Doctor shot up from the cat flap, Rose opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "I live here!" Rose responded. I laughed, knowing how many arguments they would have similar to this one. "Well what'd you do that for?" I said, looking up from my journal. She glanced at me like I was mad and stated, "'Cause I do! And I'm only at home 'cause somebody," She gave us both the evil eye, "blew up my job."

The Doctor was fishing for his sonic screwdriver in his pocket while saying, "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He gently knocked on her head. "No, bonehead. Bye then!" We turned to leave as she grabbed both of our collars saying, "Both of you, inside, right now."

"Who is it?" A woman called from the other room. The Doctor and I looked around the tiny flat as Rose went to talk with her. "She deserves compensation!" The lady called as I passed the room, the Doctor close behind me. "Ha. We're talking millions," The Doctor told her.

The woman finally seemed to notice the Doctor there, and said, "Um, ahem, I'm in my dressing gown." She was trying to be seductive. I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. He replied, "Yes, you are." Sometimes, he was so oblivious to the situation. "There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is," he told her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well," she said, slightly tugging at the belt of her robe, "anything could happen."

The Doctor, finally realizing her intentions, smiled awkwardly and said, "No." He joined me and Rose in the living room. "Don't mind the mess," Rose told us. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Cream, two sugars," I called. She glared at me. "Oh," I exclaimed. "Please."

She just eyed me wearily as she moved towards the small kitchen. "We should go to the police," She started. She started babbling away while the doctor looked through her books and magazines while making small remarks like, "That won't last, he's gay, and she's an alien," and "Hm, sad ending."

"You should really be paying attention," I whispered. He looked up from the deck of cards he failed at doing some sort of trick with, and picked up a card saying, "Rose Tyler."

He looked into the mirror, completely ignoring my snickers as he exclaimed, "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears!" He started playing with his massive earlobes.

We both sat up as we heard a rustling, Rose still babbling away about the police. "What's that then," the Doctor asked. "Have you got a cat?"

He never heard the reply as the plastic mannequin arm started to strangle him. I pulled with all my might trying to get it off of his neck. Rose was completely oblivious as the Doctor and I struggled with the arm. She walked into the room, assuming the Doctor was playing, like Mickey did. I was still prying the fingers from around his neck when the arm flew off and attached itself to Rose's face.

After a constant five minutes of struggling with the hand, resulting in a broken table, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the arm, which stopped immediately. We all gasped for breath as the fingers slowed to a stop.

"It's all right," the Doctor told Rose. "We stopped it." Rose gasped as he tossed the arm to her.

I grinned and said, "Harmless."

"Do you think!" She replied, hitting the Doctor on the arm.

"OW!"

The Doctor and I trotted down the stairs with Rose right behind us. "Hold on a minute! You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes we can. This is us, swanning off!" the Doctor replied cheerily.

"See ya!" I said as we continued jogging down the stairwell.

"That arm was moving! It tried to kill me!" She exclaimed, confused.

"10 out of 10 for observation!"

"You can't just walk away! That's not fair!"

I grumbled, "Life's not fair, get over it."

"You've got to tell me what's going on!"

"No we don't!" the Doctor told her as we exited into the sunlight.

"All right then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone! You said that if I did that, I'd get people killed."

I turned to face her, never stopping to walk with a quick pace. "No way! It's not like all the mannequins in Britain trying to kill everyone is information that will make people die quicker!" I smiled at her expression and turned back forwards.

"You're choice," She continued. "Tell me or I'll start talking."

The Doctor chuckled. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"Told you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Alice."

"Yea, but Doctor What, and what does Alice have to do with any of this?"

"Just the Doctor," I replied. "And I'm…." I trailed away. "a special case."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!" he grinned cheekily at her.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

The Doctor and I looked at each other, then to Rose, saying "Sort of."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry! I've been a bit busy with the start of school and everything, but here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I giggled at that last line. It was always one of my favorites. Rose seemed stunned, but still trailed behind us.

"What have I done wrong?" She questioned. "How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" I snorted. "You were just an accident," I added. "You got in the way, that's all." She glared at me, "It tried to kill me!

"It was after Alice and me, not you." The Doctor intervened. "Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing! This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met us."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you two." Rose eyed us skeptically.

"Mostly him, I just joined the party," I said with a smirk. The Doctor smiled and added, "Sort of, yeah."

Rose scoffed, "You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah."

Rose sighed as we continued down the sidewalk. "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

_Thousands of people back home._ I thought with a sad smile. The Doctor noticed this, but continued on. "No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose said.

"Well, other than Alice, who else is there?" The Doctor replied. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly!"

I interrupted him, saying, "While all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're from America!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you not understand any of what I was just saying! This is not the time for personal questions!"

"Fine." Rose sighed. "Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control."

I let the Doctor explain the schematics of the situation as I wandered ahead, looking at my surroundings. I never thought I'd ever do this. I've dreamed about it for so long! It's unreal. Noticing that The Doctor was almost done, I sauntered back to him and Rose.

"Really, though," Rose said. "Doctor, Alice. Tell me, who are you?"

The Doctor thought for a bit, then answered. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." He paused. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you, me, Alice. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." He stopped, voice catching. "That's who I am."

Slightly stunned, Rose turned to me. "And you?"

I shook my head, knowing my explanation wasn't nearly as dramatic as the Doctor's. "Me? I'm just along for the ride."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Now forget about us Rose Tyler. Go home."

We turned back street, heading to the TARDIS. Rose was still gaping at us, so I turned around and took a picture of her on my Polaroid camera. I smiled at her expression and pasted it inside my journal beneath the lines we had just spoken.

(Rose P.O.V)

Rose turned to walk away, a million thoughts racing through her head when she heard a peculiar noise. She raced back to the street corner, only to find the strange blue box that was previously there to be missing. Glancing around, Rose walked briskly back towards normality.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: DON'T HATE ME! I have been super busy with school and extracurricular activities that I have literally had NO time to write…. Sometimes I wish I had a tardis. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

Chapter Ten

The Doctor smiled as we strode into the tardis, the door shutting by itself behind us. "Well, where to next?"

"Hmmmm," I hummed, trying to remember. "Restaurant!" I exclaimed suddenly, surprising The Doctor. "Which restaurant?"

"Oh…" I paused for a moment, searching my memory. "Some sort of Italian joint, I think."

"Well, we can use the arm, see if the signal is coming from there."

The Doctor fiddled with the console as I muttered under my breath, "It's not, but something just as important is."

0000000

(Rose P.O.V)

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose remarked thoughtfully, staring at her boyfriend, Mickey.

"Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it them, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels." Rose sighed. "I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up." She turned back to Mickey. "What do you think?"

Mickey, who was shiny for some reason, completely ignored her question. "So, where did you meet this Doctor?" He asked, smiling creepily.

Rose looked at him, astonished. "I'm sorry," she stated slowly. "Wasn't I talking about me for a second?"

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right?" Mickey continued, still smiling, although he looked rather frightening now. "Was he something to do with that?"

Rose glanced at him in fear. "No," she lied.

"Come on." Mickey pressed.

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?" Rose could tell something was off.

Even though she was suspicious, her subconscious told her it was safe, it was Mickey. "I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous," She finished with a kind of intensity in her voice, like a warning.

"But you can trust me sweetheart," Mickey leaned forward across the table. "Babe," his face kind of twitched at that. "sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything." His voice suddenly got deep and threatening. "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do," the twitching and smile came back, "sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Rose backed away slightly. "What're you doing that for?" Even though she was scared to death, her voice held a kind of rebellious spark.

A waiter approached, but neither Rose nor Mickey looked up. "Your champagne," the waiter announced.

Mickey said hurriedly, without looking up, "We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

The waiter, turning to Rose, insisted, "Madam, your champagne."

Rose, still staring at Mickey in fright replied with an exasperated voice, "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Mickey grabbed Rose's wrist. "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

The waiter cried out, "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" Another waiter approached quietly.

Mickey sighed, "Look we didn't orde-"

As he turned, Mickey finally saw that the Doctor was the waiter, and there was a girl next to him, smiling smugly.

"Ah, gotcha."

The Doctor grins madly as Rose looks up with surprise. "Don't mind us!" the Doctor exclaims. "Just toasting the happy couple, on the house!"

He releases the cork from the bottle he had been shaking, and the cork lands squarely in the middle of Mickey's forehead, sinking in. After a few moments, Mickey spits the cork out.

Mickey turns to the Doctor and girl. "Anyway," he slowly stands. "Where were we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: To make up for time lost, I'm doing two in one day! Thanks for the reviews! I will try to start uploading more frequently. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I shifted uncomfortable in my waiter's outfit. _Great, now we have weird plastic Mickey angry. _

Rose just stared in horror as Mickey's hand transformed into a giant chopper of some sort. The Doctor and I tackled him as he started to destroy tables. The Doctor quickly wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed until his head popped off. I sighed as the head replied, "Don't think that's going to stop me." A man screamed very girl-like.

Rose jammed her hand on the fire alarm and screamed, "Everyone out!"

I smiled to myself. _Always were the smart one Rose. _As people cleared the building, plastic Mickey's body continued to smash, tables, plates, and glasses. The Doctor (still carrying the head), Rose, and I quickly dashed through the kitchen, the deranged body following us. As we darted out into a back alley, the Doctor quickly soniced the door, locking the body in.

I could hear pounding on the door. Rose ran to the gates on the other side and desperately pulled at them as the Doctor and I dashed towards the tardis.

"Open the gate!" Rose cried, turning back to us. "Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor remarked.

"USE IT." Rose pleaded.

"Nah," I smiled. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

The Doctor unlocked the tardis. If looks could land you in a mental hospital, I'd already be in a strait jacket based on the confused look Rose was giving us.

The door started to dent as the tardis's door swung open with an audible creak. "Oi!" I called to the Doctor. "Ever oil her hinges? She's getting kind of loud." The Doctor just glared at me and pulled me inside.

I dashed to the console, grabbing my camera and facing the door as I silently counted under my breath. "3…2…1"

The door swung open and I clicked my camera as Rose dashed in, a bewildered look on her face. She ran back out, only to return a little bit later, just as I was pasting the picture in my journal.

She immediately ran to the Doctor, exclaiming, "It's going to follow us!"

The Doctor ignored her, sonicing Mickey's head.

I answered her, "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute."

The Doctor gave me a slightly scared look, and then sighed, remembering my situation.

Rose stood near the doors for a moment, surveying her surroundings. The coral console glowed slightly with a warm, welcoming feel. The y-beams were supporting the tan walls filled with glowing lights. Different cords and wires hanged down from the ceiling. I smiled, it was hard not to be mesmerized by the tardis.

The Doctor started babbling. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right!" He turned back to Rose. "Where do you want to start?"

Rose, as if suddenly awakened from a daydream, snapped out of her gaze, stuttering, "Erm, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

This one I replied to. "Yeah."

"Are you both aliens?"

The Doctor just stood there, so I replied, "Well, I'm not. As humanly human as can be! As for him…" I nodded my head at the Doctor. He sighed and answered, "Yes."

Rose gaped at us. "Is that alright?" He asked, his face a mask of seriousness. Rose answered immediately. "Yeah."

He smiled, relaxing a little bit.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing."

I interrupted in a sing-song voice, "Not a thing!"

"Oh quiet you!" He scolded before continuing. " S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose suddenly burst into tears. I ran over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Culture shock." The Doctor said, clearly oblivious to why Rose was upset. "Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him?" she blurted out, pointing to the door. "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Nope!" I replied. "He's all safe and sound in the lair of an alien!" Rose's eyes welled up with tears. "Oooo. Probably not the right thing to say." I personally chided myself.

"He's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed angrily. "You-"She glared daggers at the Doctor. "Pulled off his head. They copied him! And now you're just going to let him melt!" She said, pointing to the console.

"Melt?" the Doctor asked incredulously. He turned back to the control panel to witness Mickey's head slowly melting around the metal wires scanning him.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He dashed towards the console.

"What're you doing!" Rose said, still choked up with tears and anguish.

"He's following the signal!" I exclaimed.

"It's fading!" the Doctor proclaimed, anxious. He popped up, excited. "I've got it!" The smile faded from his face. "No, no, no, no, no!" He kept spewing exclamations as the tardis trembled and bounced about. I simply grabbed my journal to refresh on the next events. Rose looked scared, annoyed, and confused all at the same time.

"Here we go!" the Doctor called out, grabbing my hand and pulling out of the door.

"Wait!" I heard Rose call. "You can't go out there! It's not safe. She stepped out of the tardis a minute later, and into her first adventure, of many, with the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Waiting to do stuff for my online class, so I decided to write some more! Sorry again for the long wait, I will try to get better about that. Without further ado, here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

(Rose P.O.V)

Rose looked around in shock and amazement. _We were just near the restaurant, now we're near the Thames? _

The Doctor, not noticing her expression, stated, "I lost the signal." Alice sighed. "So close too." Both of them leaned against the railing, staring out at the lit-up nightlife of London.

Rose, still stunned, remarked, "We've moved." She turned on her heel to look at the blue police box. "Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand," the Doctor answers nonchalantly giving a small look to his two companions.

Rose stuttered on. "If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose."

Alice responded this time. "It melted with the head." She talked as though it was obvious. Rose found her very intriguing. Alice talked to Rose like they were old friends. "Are you going to witter on all night?" She mocked in a terrible British accent. Okay, maybe old, annoying friends.

Still, the realization of the entire situation hit Rose like a ton of bricks. "I'll have to tell his mother." Both Alice and the Doctor looked at her with confused expressions. "Mickey!" she clarified. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him! You were right," she said, turning to the Doctor. "You are alien."

"As for you," she slowly turned her gaze to Alice. "You're a psychopath for followin' him around."

Alice muttered something that sounded like, "sociopath" and "do your research" under her breath, never looking Rose into the eye.

The Doctor was clearly fed up with her whole emotional act. "Look," he started. "If I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah! He's not a kid!" Rose yelled angrily at him.

The Doctor interrupted her. "It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" Alice looked up with hate in her eyes. The Doctor, noticing her rage, corrected, "And this Earth in particular."

Rose, not understanding his meaning, simply retorted, "Alright!"

The trio stood there a moment, afraid to break the thin glass of silence. Rose eventually shattered the quiet, asking, "If you're an alien, how come it sounds like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North!" he replied, still stewing over their argument.

"And you," Rose continued, aiming towards Alice. "How come you're in Britain? You've got an American accent?"

Alice simply smiled. "I hitched a ride." She nodded towards the Doctor, who shrugged his shoulders. Rose seemed satisfied with the answer, so she continued with her list of questions. "What's a police public call box?" she asked, reading the tardis's sign.

Alice smiled, gazing fondly at the midnight blue object. "It's a telephone box from the 1950s." She leaned forward as if telling a secret. "It's a disguise."

Rose chuckled a bit. "Okay. And this, living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing!" the Doctor replied, gently stroking the tardis's exterior. "It loves you! You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect." He smiled like his sentence actually made any sense. "It's just what the Nestene Consciousness needs," Alice revealed. "It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth," she made a small scooping motion, as if she were eating soup. "Dinner!" she completed.

Rose was amazed. "Exactly how long have you been traveling with the Doctor?" she asked, curious. It seemed like she knew everything. "According to tardis time, exactly," Alice trailed away, counting her fingers. "Three and a half hours!" Rose's jaw dropped. "Then how…?" she started.

"Never mind that!" the Doctor interjected. "More important matters at hand!"

"Right," Rose reminded herself. "Nestene Consciousness. Any way to stop it?"

The Doctor withdrew a test tube filled with iridescent blue liquid, supplying Rose's confused look with, "Anti-plastic. But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city that small?" Alice giggled as if she knew something they didn't. They jogged back over to the railing, the Doctor's eyes scanning all of London.

"Hold on." Rose called. "Hide what?"

"The transmitter." Alice replied, looking at Rose with a fanciful look on her face. "The Consciousness is controlling every piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." She sauntered to Rose's side, eying the city. "Well, what's it look like?" Rose inquired.

"Like a transmitter," the Doctor replied, not helping at all. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

Alice tugged on her arm and pointed at the London Eye, a mischievous look on her face. Rose understood at once. The Doctor continued on, completely oblivious.

"A huge circular metal dish, like a wheel." He was standing right in front of a gorgeous view of not only the Thames, but also the Eye. He was gesturing madly with his hands, not understanding that both girls were staring at the transmitter as he spoke. He was still speaking, but neither girl was paying attention, they were waiting for him to catch on.

"What? What is it?" he asked simply. Both Alice and Rose let out a snort, as he finally turned around, his eyes wide with understanding.

He turned back to them, a crazy look on his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Oh," he remarked.

"Fantastic!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! Had a little break from school today, so I decided on with the story! If you are planning on watching the 50th anniversary in the theatres, tickets go on sale today! Make sure you buy them, they are going to go fast. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

(Rose P.O.V)

How did she get here? Just this morning she was having a peaceful breakfast, sulking about her work, and now, she was running with an alien to stop another alien from ending the world. The Doctor's voice shocked here out of her thoughts.

"Think of it! Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive."

Alice panted a bit. "The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants," Rose added cheekily. The Doctor just grinned while Alice chortled as they continued to run. "Still," the Doctor continued. "We've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Alice jerked her head a bit at Rose, signaling her to follow her to the edge of the railing. Rose glanced down to discover a manhole entrance. She smiled with thanks at Alice who just sighed and winked at her. "Doctor!" Alice called him over.

The Doctor dashed to their sides, peering over the railing. He smiled and confirmed, "Looks good to me!"

They dash down the stairs. Alice tentatively lifts the manhole cover, looking a bit nervous. Smoke drifted out, lazily curling around our ankles. Alice exhaled shakily. "Here goes nothing."

00000000

I peered into the fog and red light that lay in the hole before me. I looked up at the Doctor for confirmation, and he nodded as if to say, "Ladies first."

I took a deep breath and descended down into the Nestene Consciousness's lair. The Doctor scrambled down the rickety ladder, followed by Rose. "That's it," the Doctor said fearlessly. "That's the Nestene Consciousness. A living plastic creature."

I watched as Rose gazed down into the vat of molten plastic, churning and writhing, before glancing around the cavern. The Doctor looked at me, mentally asking if I was all right. I nodded, knowing there was no backing out now, like I ever would.

"Well then," Rose said, eyes settling back on the alien. "Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

Both the Doctor and I whipped our heads quickly to glare at her. "We're not here to kill it!" I exclaimed with anger, though I know that Rose didn't understand considering it was her first Doctor adventure. Though, come to think of it, it was mine too. I guess I didn't really consider it because I had watched all of the episodes, feeling like I was part of the adventure.

"We've got to give it a chance." The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes for any sign of fear. I straightened my shoulders, trying to be courageous. He smiled softly and started to walk down the catwalks towards the vat. I followed him, bracing myself for my first hostile alien encounter.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under the peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor projected in a clear, authoritative voice.

The plastic beast swirled around and bucked up in a molten, liquid way of communication.

"Thank you," the Doctor confirmed my speaking theory. "If my partner and I might have permission to approach?" Oh the Doctor, as polite as ever. With another flex of melted plastic, the Doctor grabbed my hand reassuringly as we cascaded down the swaying, metal stairwell.

"Mickey!" I heard Rose call out. She rushed to his side, speaking comforting words. "Alice, Doctor, they kept him alive!" She sounded relieved. "Yeah, that was always a possibility," the Doctor stated, still grasping my hand tight. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy," I explained.

"You guys knew that and you never said?" Rose nearly screamed, outraged. "Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you," the Doctor replied, mildly exasperated. We finally reached the level where the Nestene Consciousness resided. Swallowing the baseball-sized lump in my throat, we continued forward.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor questioned. When the plastic form confirmed, he continued. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The Consciousness bulged into a kind-of enraged face, bubbling explosively. "Oh, don't give me that!" the Doctor exclaimed outrageously. It's an invasion, plain and simple." I stayed silent, even though I knew the lines. I figured it would be best to simply let the Doctor handle this one. "Don't talk about Constitutional rights!" The plastic reared up noisily. "I. AM. TALKING!" the Doctor shouted menacingly. I tried to glare down at the pit for dramatic effect. "This planet is just starting," the Doctor said in a quieter voice. " These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor, Alice!" Rose cried. I turned around only to be roughly grasped by to shop dummies. I struggled a bit as one of the mannequins restraining the Doctor withdrew the plastic vial from his leather jacket. The Nestene Consciousness roared with fury.

"That was just insurance," the Doctor persuaded. "II was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The monster in the pit sloshed around a bit. "What do you mean?" the Doctor said, genuinely confused. I looked back as a panel in the wall above Rose and Mickey slid open to reveal the Tardis. "No," the Doctor said horrified. The pit was now continuously moving, having a conversation with the Doctor.

"Yes, that's my ship," the Doctor said, slightly defeated. The magma plastic grumbled again. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" I looked at the Doctor with an understanding look in my eyes, he looked severely anguished.

"What's it doing!" Rose glanced at the Tardis. "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase," I said, wriggling my arms uselessly in an attempt to free myself. "It's starting the invasion!" the Doctor confirmed. "Get out, Rose! Leg it now!" The Doctor looked over to me and mouthed, _I'm sorry. _I just grinned, knowing that this wasn't the end, not even close.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! Like I said, long weekend. Who wants some more Doctor Who? Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Rose completely ignored the Doctor's request and proceeded to call her mom. I smiled at Rose's concern, even though we were in an underground lair of an alien, better call my mum to make sure she's alright!

The Doctor and I continued to struggle against the plastic hands holding us. When Rose hung up, the Doctor tried to get her attention again. "Get out Rose! Just get out! Run!"

Rose looked frantically in the direction that we came from. "The stairs have gone!" I wasn't really worried about Rose considering I knew what was going to happen, however, I was a bit worried about the Doctor and me. The plastic mannequins was slowly bringing us closer and closer to the pit.

I saw Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis, Rose crying out, "I haven't got a key!" in frustration. Mickey, as optimistic as ever, moaned, "We're going to die." I simply rolled my eyes, aware of the fact that he couldn't see me, and turned my attention back to the situation at hand. We were slowly being dragged closer and closer to the molten plastic. _Any time you're ready Rose! _ I mentally called out.

Suddenly, Rose came swinging down on a rusty chain, kicking the Doctor's mannequins out of the way. I quickly twisted my arm out of my captor's grasp, kicking both of the dummies into the Consciousness. I watched as the vial of anti-plastic flew out of the mannequins hand and into the Nestene Consciousness.

The cavern shook unpleasantly. "Now we're in trouble," the Doctor stated the obvious, still grasping Rose's arms from when he caught her. I smiled slightly at the scene, then remembered that I was in an underground ticking bomb. We quickly ran to the Tardis and the Doctor fumbled with the keys as the catwalks started collapsing into fiery heaps around us. As the four of us quickly burst through the doors, the Doctor ran to the console as Rose, Mickey, and I caught our breath.

Mickey looked around in amazement as I realized this was his first time on the Tardis. As we materialize, Mickey runs out, terrified, followed by Rose. "You coming?" I called to the Doctor as I sauntered to the doors.

000000

(Rose P.O.V)

As Mickey dashed out of the Tardis, Rose quickly surveyed her surroundings. They were in an alley somewhere in the heart of London. She sighed and pulled out her phone. Rose's mother picked up on the second ring. She started babbling away, but Rose hung up immediately, immensely relieved to hear her mum's voice. Alice and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis nearly a second afterwards. Alice steps into the alley while the Doctor leans against the doorway.

Alice, directed towards Mickey, teased, "Fat lot of good you were!" The Doctor simply grinned and said, "Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He brushed his hands on his shoulders as if he were cool. Alice and Rose snorted.

Rose directed her attention to the Doctor. "You were useless in there! At least Alice was able to get away, you'd be dead if I weren't there!" Alice blushed slightly at the compliment. The Doctor, suddenly serious, said, "Yes, I would be. Thank you." Alice returned to the Tardis as the Doctor was saying, "Right then we'll be off-" He was abruptly cut off by Alice grabbing his jacket to pull him down to her height as she whispered something in his over-sized ears. He looked thoughtful, then nodded. Alice winked at Rose and Mickey before disappearing into the Tardis.

"As I was saying," the Doctor continued. "We'll be off, unless…" He let his voice trail away expectantly. "Unless what?" Rose asked, genuinely confused. "Unless you want to come with me and Alice," the Doctor finished. Rose looked at him, shocked. She hadn't been expecting this.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know," the Doctor prodded when she didn't answer. "It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." The thought of adventure excited Rose in a way she couldn't understand. Mickey was staring at the Doctor like he was crazy, which might be true. "Don't!" Mickey pleaded. "He's an alien. He's a thing."

The Doctor tried not to show it, but Rose could tell the words stung like a bee. Still putting on the cheerful act, the Doctor commented, "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." He looked so hopeful, so sure she was going to say yes.

But Rose knew she couldn't. She was just a shop girl, not a warrior, or a saviour, or a genius, she wasn't important. "Is it always this dangerous?" she asked. "Yeah," the Doctor said, still grinning that stupid smile across his face. Rose knew she was surprising him when she replied, "I can't. I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." She stuttered a bit, not noticing Mickey's glare at the insult.

"Oh, okay." The Doctor's face visibly fell. "See you around." Rose could practically hear the lie drip from his mouth. He entered the Tardis, and it dematerialized seconds later. She turned back to Mickey pulling him up, she sighed. Suddenly, she heard the engines roaring again. Her hair blowing dangerously around her face, she turned to face the slowly appearing blue box. This time, not only did the Doctor's face pop out, but so did Alice's.

"He forgot to mention it travels in time!" she shouted excitedly.

And in that second, Rose made the choice of a lifetime. She was a simple shop girl, yes, but who said she couldn't be a warrior? Who said she wasn't a genius? And even if she wasn't a saviour, at least she got the chance to try to save someone. In that split second, Rose Tyler decided that she was going to become important.

"Thanks," she said to Mickey. "Thanks for what?" he asked, confused. "Exactly," Rose shot back, kissing his cheek. She ran to the Tardis where the Doctor had already disappeared. Alice stopped her quickly, and whispered, "Look, there's something that the Doctor is going to say in the future-" Rose opened her mouth to interrupt, but Alice pressed a cold finger to her lips. "But I'm going to say it now, because I know why you are choosing to come with us, you want to feel important." Rose looked at her with a confused expression. _How did she know that? _

"Quoting the Doctor, well the future Doctor: In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important," she finished with a smile. "Try to remember that. Then, smiling smugly at Mickey's expression, she pulled Rose into the Tardis, her new home.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! Finally on two episode 2! I was wondering if you guys wanted me to start making the chapters a little longer because obviously I don't update much and we have to get through all the seasons, anyway tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

I sighed a breath of relief. My first experience with the Doctor and Rose went according to plan with only small changes here and there. I smiled to myself, pleased with my participation in the beginnings of a wonderful friendship (and more) between Rose and the Doctor. "Right then," the Doctor started, interrupting my thoughts. "You already chose a destination Alice, so Rose Tyler, you tell me. Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice, what's it going to be?" He had that grin on when he was ecstatic about everything. I thought about how his ninth regeneration never had the chance to really use that grin.

Rose was probably more excited than the Doctor was. She grinned her signature cheshire cat smile, just a hint of tongue poking out from her shiny teeth. "Forwards."

"How far?" I called as I ran to the console next to the Doctor. She contemplated for a moment, then answered, "100 years." The Tardis rumbled as the Doctor spun a dial around for 5 seconds. The Tardis settled and the Doctor looked over to Rose with an expectant look on his face. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

Rose glanced at me for confirmation. I simply nodded while smiling wildly at her. Even though I had answered, she said, "You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though," I countered. "Want to go further?" The Doctor shrugged as Rose replied, "Fine by me!" The Doctor repeated the spinning motion from before, however moving for a bit longer. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." Rose gaped at him, but not for long. She just smirked and remarked, "You think you're so impressive."

He looked back at her with a pout worthy enough to shame a five year old who is in time out. "I am impressive!" he said indignantly. Rose just scoffed, "You wish."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I crowed, knowing the Doctor couldn't pass up an opportunity to boost his ego. "Fine, you asked for it, both of you." He flicked his eyes over to me before starting to turn the dial again, continuing to talk. "I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" He's been spinning the dial for at least 5 minutes now before letting the Tardis throw them around in the swirling time vortex.

0000000

(Rose P.O.V)

The Tardis landed with an audible thunk. Both the Doctor and Alice immediately rushed out of the doors, leaving her behind. "Where are we? What's out there?" she called in vain. Sometimes, it was like the Doctor and Alice were the same person. As she rushes out, she surveys her surroundings. The walls are metal and cold to the touch. As she entered the room that Alice and the Doctor walked into earlier, she glanced at the wall as it slowly moved upwards. She was met by the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. It is the Earth, slightly brown, but still beautiful, the Sun casting a soft glow upon the planet's surface. The Doctor and Alice are staring at the image. Alice looks amazed, though slightly sad for some reason.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," The Doctor stops and looks at his wristwatch. "Hold on," he mutters.

The Earth's surface reflects the now red glow of the expanding sun. Rose breathes out shakily. "This is the day the Sun expands," Alice breathed, speaking for the first time. "Welcome to the end of the world."

0000000

We listened as the computer rattled off about approaching spaceships and guests. I had snapped out of my little reverie as we started walking down the corridor. "So, when it says guests, does it mean people?" Rose asked.

The Doctor and I looked at each other before turning back to her and answering in unison, "Depends on what you mean by people." Rose laughed nervously. "I mean people, what do you two mean?"

"Aliens," the Doctor replied simply, never stopping to glance at his surroundings. I felt like I had lived this all before, so I followed his example. Rose was still getting used to this new afternoon and had drifted behind slightly, so I took the opportunity to talk to the Doctor. "How you holding up?" I asked, glancing at his serious, yet childish, face. He grinned slightly, answering, "Usually, I'm the one asking that."

I simply smiled. "Well, I already know how things turn out, I'm kind of like living this out for a second time." "Yea, I know," he replied with a sigh. He looked troubled. "What's on your mind?" I nudged him with my elbow.

He turned to me, suddenly glancing back at Rose who was studying the ceiling. "How long until she leaves me?" I could tell he saw how my face fell. "You know I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." He sighed, looking at his feet. "I know."

Rose caught up with us. "What are aliens doing on this spaceship. What's it all for?" I smirked a bit. "Oh Rose," I whispered under my breath. "Always asking the right questions." The Doctor looked at me, confused. He ignored me, turning back to Rose. "It's not really a spaceship," the Doctor clarified. "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." We approach a wall panel, and the Doctor whips out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the wall. "What for?" Rose pressed.

I sighed and answered, "Fun." She looked slightly sick. I raced after the Doctor.

000000

(Rose P.O.V)

We came into a room with a large window covering one wall. THere are display cases everywhere, displaying every type of alien artifact you could ever imagine. The Doctor and Alice bathed in the burning sunlight, there faces aglow with red and orange highlights. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good," the Doctor started. Alice finished for him. "He meant the rich." It seemed like Alice had a signature smirk. Rose took this moment to really analyze both the Doctor and Alice. The Doctor was slightly childlike with a pointed nose, cropped brown hair, tan skin, and enormous ears. Alice was more mature, with long, straight, almost black chocolate hair. Her eyes were the most startling green Rose had ever seen. They shined brightly with the promise of adventure, bright as limes.

Rose snapped out of her mode, deciding to participate in the conversation. "But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions," the Doctor corrected. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed at the strange metal structures orbiting around Earth's atmosphere. "Gravity satellites holding back the Sun."

"How long's it got?" Rose finally asked the question that had been nagging her. The Doctor was about to answer when Alice interrupted. "About half an hour before the planet gets roasted like chestnuts during Christmas." Rose looked confused. The Doctor simply shrugged as if to say, _It's an American thing._ Rose suddenly realized why they were there. "We're going to jump in and save the Earth, right? That's what you guys do." Alice studied her feet while the Doctor answered. "We're not saving it, time's up." Alice hummed something under her breath, accompanied by a whispered, "Tick, tock." Sometimes, Rose wondered if she was mad like the character she was named after.

Rose responded, shocked, "What about the people!" Alice's head popped up, shaking her from her trance. "It's empty." She gazed longingly at the beautiful blue planet. "They're all gone, no one left."

"Just me and you, then." Rose responded. Alice looked at her, and pulled something from her deep purple trench coat. It was a polaroid camera. "Speaking of that," she continued. "I want a picture! Last two humans watching the Earth burn!" She thrust the camera into the Doctor's hands and grasped Rose's hand tightly, tugging her towards the wall-length window. The Doctor fumbled with the camera, accidentally taking a picture of himself before facing the polaroid the right way. Alice's grin was as wide as a football stadium, Rose couldn't help but laugh. As the camera flashed, Rose noticed the blue-skinned alien that occupied the room. Alice grabbed the camera like it was her baby while the newcomer stated, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh that's nice, thanks," Alice stated with sarcasm as she pasted the photo into her journal, never looking up. The alien had royal blue skin with strange black marks around his eyes, which were bright gold with slits like cat's for pupils. His nails were long, black, and manicured. He seemed to be the manager of the space station. "But how did you get in?" the alien asked defensively. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked, they'll arrive any second now!" He seemed flustered. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see?" the Doctor held up a leather wallet with a blank piece of paper in it. "The Doctor plus two! I'm the Doctor, this is Alice Thorne and Rose Tyler." Alice politely shook the blue hand extended towards her, Rose repeated the action. "They're my plus two. Is that all right?" The Doctor shoves the wallet back into the pocket of his black leather jacket. The Steward, Rose decides to call him, returns back to his podium, tapping the microphone.

"The paper's slightly psychic," the Doctor explains. "It shows them whatever I want to see." "Saves a lot of time," Alice commented. The Doctor gave her that slightly annoyed look, like she had stolen the words out of his mouth. Rose made a mental note to ask about that later. Then, the grand moment when everything strange about this situation hit her. "He's blue," she stated slowly. "Yeah," Alice said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rose's voice ascended an octave. "Okay," she squeaked. The Steward then announced, "We have in attendance the Doctor, Alice Thorne, and Rose Tyler. Thank you, all staff to their positions."

An army of small blue men emerged from many different doorways, getting into their assigned spots. The Steward called over the noise, "Hurry now! Thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." He cleared his throat. "And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The elevator doors opened with a puff of smoke, revealing the first of many new aliens Rose was thrilled to meet.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello once again! Sorry I didn't upload last week, I was in South Carolina. However, I seriously doubt you guys want to know about my personal life, so on with the story!**

Chapter 16

I held my breath as the doors slid open with a puff of smoke. In walked Jabe and her two associates. Rose slightly gasped at the sight of the tree people. To be honest, they were beautiful. Rough bark skin and healthy green leaves decorated their body. The Steward was announcing something about peace gifts, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what was going to happen to Jabe. She is the first of many aliens that I was going to see perish. Unless…

What if that's what I'm here for? Saving some of the people the Doctor couldn't save himself? Maybe destiny brought the Doctor crashing into my lawn. I smiled at the thought. By now, the Doctor and Rose must be looking at me like I'm crazy, but neither are gazing my way. The Doctor is simply grinning at Rose's dumbfounded expression as more and more aliens pile into the room.

So many different aliens circulated the room. Scales, fur-covered bodies, and blue skin are all I could see for the next few minutes. Jabe and her cohorts slowly approached us. "The gift of peace," she announced. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." She passed a small pot containing a sapling to Rose. "Thank you," the Doctor said. "Right! Um, gifts…" he trailed away. "I give you in return…"

"Air," I finished. "Air from our lungs." I nodded my head at Jabe, signaling the Doctor. "Oh, right!" He quickly opened his mouth and blew hard on to Jabe's face. Nice finesse, Doctor. However, Jabe looked like she enjoyed it. "How… intimate," she breathed. I whistled awkwardly as the Doctor winked and said, "There's more where that came from." He smiled cheekily as I rolled my eyes. "I bet there is," Jabe smiled as she walked away.

The Steward announced, "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." I inhaled sharply with anticipation. The doors slid open and in rolled a giant glass case containing none other than the Face of Boe. He was a giant face, cracked, wrinkled, and with squinting eyes. _Hello, Jack. _I called out with my mind, knowing he was telepathic. _Always great to see you, Alice. _He responded back. I could swear there was the hint of a smile on his tired features. _Is this your first time seeing me?_

_Yea, but I'm guessing you know my situation. _I could hear the smirk in his voice as he answered, _More than you can ever imagine. _

_What does that mean?_

_You'll find out, one day. _And with that, I could feel our mental connection shut off. I was slightly puzzled from my encounter with Boe, a.k.a Jack Harkness.

_That's Captain Jack Harkness to you. _

Ok, so our mental link wasn't completely severed. I smiled and returned to the party. I turned around just in time to witness Rose getting a faceful of saliva. "Thank you very much!" the Doctor barely choked out because he was laughing so much. Rose looked furious. I joined them as a group of black-robed figures approached us. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! I bring you air from my lungs!" This time, however, I stepped forward and breathed lightly on to the main robed man's nonexistent face. He holds out his hand where a small metal ball rested in his palm.

I backed away slowly, knowing what the sphere really was. The Doctor noticed my hesitation. "A gift of peace in all good faith," the figure said in a deep voice. Rose took the sphere without realization of what evil lay inside.

000000

(Rose P.O.V)

As she took the cool metal ball, the blue-skinned Steward announced one final guest. "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." In rolled a canvas with two people in hazmat suits beside it. Stretched across the metal frame was what seemed like skin, with tiny veins pulsing underneath. There were two eyes and cherry red lips plastered on this abomination of a creature. Rose couldn't believe the Steward just called this _thing_ the last human, it was the most alien organism here.

"Oh, now. Don't stare," She, _It_, said in a nasally voice. Rose wondered how that was even possible, considering she had no nose. Rose glanced over to see Alice studying the thing with perhaps even more rage and disgust than her. However, it seemed like Alice had something to hold against her. Rose was puzzled. "I know, I know. It's shocking isn't it?" the form continued. "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look at how thin I am!" Rose was getting annoyed at Cassandra's constant gloating. "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand!" Her small eyes swiveled towards her companions. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." The two hazmat suits sprayed her with some kind of liquid. "Truly, I am the last human." Both Rose and Alice scoffed. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry." She sniffled. "But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." Her associates brought forward a large spotted egg. Rose could see Alice narrow her eyes.

"Legend says that it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Some people chuckled around the room, including Cassandra. "Oh no, oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." Was all this fleshy blanket have to talk about was her looks? "And here another rarity." A jukebox was wheeled in. "According to the archives, this was called an Ipod." Rose snorted. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Cassandra announced. One of her companions pressed a button, and Soft Cell's "Tainted Love" echoed throughout the room. All three of the time travelers looked about to burst into uncontrollable laughter. As the music continued, the Steward said, "Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in twenty minutes." The notes seemed to only make Rose more depressed. It reminded her of her mum, this was her favorite song. She runs out of the room, overwhelmed.

00000

I'm about to follow Rose when Jabe walks up to the Doctor and me. "Doctor?" she questions. She then holds up a scanning device and flashes both of us. "Thank you," she calls as we both dash out.

The Doctor is sorting out some sort of parking issue when I remembered the worker that dies. How could I forget her! I felt terrible. As the Doctor joined me in walking down a corridor, he asks, "What's wrong?" I stop walking and turn to him. "How did you end up by my house?" He seems a bit taken aback by the question. He sighs and answers, "I don't know, the Tardis went out of control and I landed in your universe. Why?"

"I feel like you were brought to my universe for a reason. I think I'm supposed to do something, and I think I already failed some people." He looked troubled. "What mission do you think you're on?"

I suddenly remembered Rose and started running, "I'll tell you later!" We reached the room with the gorgeous view of Earth and I breathed a sigh of relief. Rose was safe and sound, gazing at the Earth. The metal ball, however, was open, it's occupant long gone. I knew that the Doctor and Rose were about to have an argument, so I quickly searched the room and the corridor outside for any sign of the metal spider. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath when I couldn't find it. As I entered the room the Doctor was returning Rose's phone to her.

"Heads up," I called as I tossed him my smartphone. "What kind of a phone is that?" asked Rose, slightly stunned. I suddenly remembered that in 2005, smartphones weren't as big as they are now. "Oh, um… Look, Rose. I should probably explain where I come from." Rose looked expectant. "Well… I'm from the future." I said. "And…" Rose could tell there was more. "And a different universe, where all of this is a TV show." Rose almost fell off of her ledge. The Doctor stayed silent as I explained how the Doctor found me and I convinced him to take me with him. "So, does that mean, that in your world, I'm an actor?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, her name's Billie Piper, bit foxy if you ask me." I winked, while she seemed a bit repulsed. "Anyway, you might want to try that out." I gestured to her phone. She called her mom as the Doctor fiddled with my phone. "Will that work in between universes?" I asked. He shrugged, tossing my phone back. "Quite possibly. It will probably only be able to call one person, so choose carefully." He paused, adding," I put the Tardis's phone number on there, just in case." I smiled gratefully before turning away. I glanced at the burning Earth before choosing my sister's phone number. The line rang for a few seconds before she picked up. "Alice?"

"Melody!" I said, relieved. I really did miss my sister, a fellow whovian. She would really enjoy this. Most people thought we weren't related. She was about 3 inches taller than me, with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, troubled. "You usually don't call unless you're distressed or lonely."

"Mel, you have to promise me you won't think I'm crazy if I tell you something, okay?"

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "On top of the world." Rose glanced my way, considering she just said that line. I ignored her, continuing. "Look, you know how I always said that if the Doctor existed, he would probably eventually fall into our universe?" 

"Yea? What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "Well, he did, and now I'm traveling with him."

There was silence for a long time. "Are you drunk?"

"Does it sound like I'm drunk?"

"Where are you?"

"Season 1, Episode Two."

My sister inhaled sharply. "Is Rose there?"

I smiled. Rose was alway my sister's favorite companion. "Yeah. Wanna say hi to the Doctor."

I had to quickly move the phone away from my ear as she squealed. Even though she was older by 3 years, she could be such a child sometimes. "YES."

"Here he is."

I passed the phone to the confused alien. "What do I say?" he asked, clearly overwhelmed at the situation. "I don't know, just say something!" I nudged.

He tentatively raised the phone to his ear. "Um, hello. I'm the Doctor."

He cringed as my sister squealed even louder. "OMYGOD She wasn't lying!"

My sister suddenly got very serious. "Take care of my little sis, okay? Or I'm gonna build a Tardis, find you, and beat you up."

"I promise," the Doctor said sincerely. He gazed my way. I slowly took the phone, surprised at the emotion in his stormy eyes. "Hey Mel, you know I love you right? I don't know when I'll be able to talk, but tell Mom and Dad I'm on a trip or something."

"Anything for you sis."

"Bye."

I pressed the end call button, tears threatening. I sniffed and put on my mask. The space station suddenly rumbled. "That's not supposed to happen," the Doctor said, standing up.


End file.
